The Systems Biology Core, directed by Eberhard Voit, is composed of an educational component and a service component. The goal of the core is to educate HERCULES investigators on how systems biology approaches can help generate data that can be used in higher-level exposome models. The service component will provide bioinformatic, biostatistical, and systems biology support for all HERCULES investigators. The Integrated Health Sciences Facility Core, directed by Dean Jones, will provide three central functions within the Center, support of clinical research services, personalized exposure surveillance using a top-down high-resolution metabolomics method and targeted exposure analysis using mass spectrometry, immunoassay and chemical sensor methods. The core will facilitate translational and clinical studies by providing access and expertise with several well-characterized human/clinical populations. The IHSFC will act at the interface of the exposome and clinical and public health practice.